


Bedtime

by KellynKupcake



Series: RDR2 Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Smut, Vaginal Sex, because of who i am as a person, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Reader and John get a hotel room but *gasp* there’s only one bed!!!trope, but John’s super cuddly at night and takes up all the room, but also gets intense morning wood and maybe gets carried away half-asleep.





	Bedtime

The job had been long and strenuous. With just you and John to pull off the con it hadn’t exactly gone to plan. Thankfully due to your quick thinking, you had both made it out of there alive just before you were discovered. Riding hard for an entire day. Making sure to get at least three towns over before you dared stop for the night.

He had suggested you camp in the woods but you had put forth that they would probably scour the area searching for you. They wouldn’t be expecting two outlaws to spring for a fancy room in the nice hotel right in the middle of town.

Hiding in plain sight as you had called it. John had called you brilliant, agreeing readily to the thought of a hot bath and a soft bed. Besides, you had made a bit of money before having to take off. You could afford it.

John handed you his coins to pay for his share of the room as he unloaded the things from your horses. You went inside and spoke with the man at the desk. Chatting for a moment before paying for the only room left and turning to find John sauntering up beside you with your bag. You took it and thanked him, introducing him to the clerk as your husband. Your Plan B backstory you had agreed on should you be found out during your con.

The people from Okenstead would be looking for siblings. Not a married couple.

The man showed you both to your room, leaving you standing outside with the key and your bags. Fumbling with the lock you kicked the door opened with your boot, revealing a stylish yet incredibly small room with only the most basic furniture. A desk with an uncomfortable looking chair, a dresser with a mirror, one bedside table with a lamp atop it and most dishearteningly, only one bed.

You sighed softly to yourself looking over to John who also looked disappointed before he snapped out of it and entered the room.

“You can have the bed.” He offered, walking in ahead of you and dropping his pack on the floor. You nodded, closing the door behind you, making your way inside and setting your own things down on the end of the bed. That was easy. You had been expecting an argument.

You watched him out of the corner of your eye as he rummaged around in his pack. He pulled out a large thin blanket and folded it over a few times, spreading it on the ground before sitting on it to undo the fastenings of his boots.

You watched his fingers work, slower than you felt they should. You narrowed your eyes, really looking at him for the first time since you left camp. His hands were covered in small cuts and bruises. His arms as well. He had large dark bags under his eyes and he moved stiffly as he shifted to pull one of the boots of his foot.

He looked exhausted. You supposed he must be. He had been posing as a labourer for weeks and as such he had to jump right in to the work to make it believable. That’s where you had made your coin to rent the room.

You shifted your things on to the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed and turning on the beside lamp before beginning to untie your own boot laces. You felt John’s eyes on you and looked up to meet his gaze. He looked away, pretending to be interested in the fabric of the quilt you were sitting on.

Or perhaps he actually was. The plush blanket was at least 3 times thicker than his folded over and that was just meant to cover you while you slept. For him it was a sad attempt at keeping the harshness of the wooden floor from cementing the ache in his bones.

You watched as he ran the fabric between his thumb and forefinger before dropping it back to its place and continuing on with unpacking his things.

He pulled out a clean shirt and a new pair of jeans, sitting them down in front of him as he rooted around for some socks.

“You know… We can share the bed if you like?” You said sheepishly, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up at you from his place on the floor, his face a mixture of confusion and thinly vailed hope.

He seemed to snap out of it after a second, shaking his head ever so slightly and returning to his task as he answered.

“Nah. It’s fine.” He said simply, finally getting a hold of a mismatched pair of socks and placing them with his other clothes. He stood up again, missing the disappointed fall of your own face as he let you know he was going to have a bath. You nodded, your feet kicking the metaphorical dirt in disappointment as he closed the door behind him.

 

~

 

He wasn’t gone for very long but as he returned to the room the air filled with the fragrant smell of soap and bath oils so you knew he had washed. You tried not to stare at his damp, stringy hair as he ran a towel over it absently, settling himself back down on his makeshift bed.

You knew he wasn’t the biggest fan of water but it was never really established why. You wanted to ask but had a weird feeling it would set him in a foul mood so you kept your mouth shut.

He looked up at you, catching you staring. He smiled weakly as you looked away. It was your turn to pretend to be interested in the bed spread.  

“Good bath?” You asked awkwardly, desperate to establish conversation and have his heavy gaze lifted off your side. He hummed in reply, throwing the towel aside and settling himself on his back.

You tried not to stare at how fluffy his hair was. At the way it splayed out all around his head as he lied down.

“You smell real clean.” You smiled. “Didn’t have someone help you in there did you?” You asked with a laugh, looking down at him and frowning as you physically felt the shift in the air.

“No.” He said simply, seemingly annoyed by your joke. He furrowed his brows, looking away from you and making your face flush red from embarrassment.

“I… I didn’t mean…” You stuttered, the feeling of mortification settling in your stomach as you urgently tried to set things right. He looked back at you quickly, face softening as he shook his head.

“Sorry…” He said shyly, sitting up and placing a hand on your knee. “I ain’t mad at you.” He clarified, his own voice stammering slightly as he spoke. “It’s... it’s just that I ain’t never had one of… one of _those_ baths.” He said softly. “Abigail was always… always on me about it.” He explained. “I ain’t never had one but she don’t believe me.” He said, tone sour. “I kept tellin’ her I ain’t that kinda guy but she don’t listen and eventually I just had to keep from havin’ baths in town all together.” He finished, crossing his arms as he spoke.

“Right…” You replied, unsure what to say as he opened up to you unexpectedly. At least he wasn’t mad at you. “Kinda hypocritical.” You mumbled, picking up the book you had been reading in his absence and pulling out the bookmark.

“What?” John asked, his attention still firmly on you. You looked down at him, feeling foolish for not being able to keep your mouth shut.

“Oh… nothin’ don’t worry.” You chuckled uncomfortably, pulling the book closer to your face in an effort to end the conversation.

“Hypocritically of her… or me?” He asked, sounding hurt. You looked down at him, slowly placing the book back on your lap and sighing as you realised you would need to answer so he didn’t think you were criticizing him.

“Well, her.” You said slowly, knowing you were toeing the line of inappropriate. “I mean didn’t ya’ll break up because you found out she was still whorin’?” You asked, not looking at him as you pole vaulted over the line and landed firmly on the other side.

There was a pregnant pause as neither of you spoke. You were sure he was pissed off. Whether it be at you for talking about his business or Abigail for the hypocrisy you pointed out.

He chuckled quietly, making you balk as you turned to face him. He looked up at you with tired eyes and shook his head, smiling faintly.

“I guess.” He said softly. “I just ain’t never thought about it like that.” He admitted with a shrug. You weren’t really sure what to make of him. He didn’t seem angry but you could tell the subject had run it’s course. Continuing on the conversation was sure to turn the mood once more.

Unsure how to proceed, you laid down against your pillow, pulling your book back to your face and trying to forget about John or what he had going on in his own life. You glared at the page as if it owed you money, reading and rereading the same paragraph over and over again as your mind raced in another world.

You flicked your gaze above the book for a second, catching a glimpse of John and feeling sad for him as you realised he was still just sitting on his bedroll with nothing to do. He stared at the blanket under him blankly as if deep in thought and you felt your chest clench at the possibility that you had hurt him.

You knew he still loved Abigail and it was rude of you to speak ill of her even if he had brought it up first. She had become something of a friend the past few months and you felt guilt well inside you at the idea that you had betrayed her by lessening the possibility of a reconciliation with John.

You sat up suddenly, shaking your head to try and rid yourself of those thoughts. You felt John’s eyes on you and knew he was trying to question you with his gaze. You ignored it, rolling over to face the other direction and trying one more time to focus on your story.

You heard him shift behind you and knew he was lying down. You tensed at the small grunt that fell from his lips as he moved. You knew it was involuntarily by the way his breath hitched straight after. The room too silent as he held his breath in an effort to keep quiet.

He had gotten in to a scrap with one of the other men in Okenstead right before you left. You hadn’t even thought to ask him if he was alright. Fleeing the way you did left little time for questions.

You swallowed thickly, trying to push down the guilt you felt at making him sleep on the floor. He was tired and in pain. He hadn’t been having a very good run lately. He really did deserve the bed.

You sighed allowed, sitting up and turning to face him. You suppressed a chuckle as you caught sight of him, lying awkwardly on his side, held up by his arm. The grimace on his face would be funny if you didn’t understand the fact he was hurting.

“Hey…” You said softly, not sure how to word what you wanted to say. “You should have the bed.” You offered, feeling genuine sadness sweep across you as he shook his head at your statement.

“It’s fine.” He said in response. “Sleepin’ on the floor ain’t nothing new to me.” He smiled awkwardly, free arm gesturing towards his makeshift bedroll. “If ya’ think I got it any better than this at home you’re wrong.” He laughed, arm flying up to hold his side still.

“Well… that’s why you deserve the bed.” You said earnestly, slipping your legs off the side and standing. “I got a bed at home.” You said softly, holding out your hand for him to take and sighing in frustration as he continued to shake his head.

“Y/n, it’s fine.” He said firmly. “I ain’t makin’ a lady sleep on the floor.” He explained, slowly letting the arm holding his weight shift so he could lie flat on his side. “Just go to bed.” He mumbled, staring straight ahead of him as he tried to end the conversation.

You watched him sadly. You knew what sleeping on the ground did to people. You had slept on it for years before you joined the gang and could afford a cot. He was going to be even more sore in the morning and you wouldn’t stand for it.

“Well share with me then.” You said gruffly after a long pause. He had already rejected your offer earlier, but you felt compelled to give him a break and he wasn’t letting up on you sleeping on the floor. You put your hands on your hips in frustration. Silently begging him to just agree and end this.

John turned to face you now, something you couldn’t discern flashing through his eyes briefly as he narrowed them sceptically.

“This a trick?” He asked slowly, making you tilt your head in question.

“What? No…” You replied incredulously, arms moving to fold in front of your chest as he looked you up and down with hopeful caution.

“You been real friendly with Abigail lately.” He said quietly, pushing himself back up on to his arm and then in to a sitting position. “An’ you seem real keen to have me in your bed.” He paused. “Too keen.” He murmured, looking away.

“I offered you the damn bed for yourself and you wouldn’t take it.” You near shouted as he pursed his lips. “Besides I thought you wasn’t with Abigail?” You asked cautiously, raising a brow.

“No.” He said quickly, mimicking you in crossing his arms. “But you think she would be real happy to hear I were sharin’ a bed with another lady?” He asked, mirth in his tone. “It ain’t worth it.” He sighed after a quick silence. “Just ain’t worth it.” He whispered under his breath as he made to lie back down.

You knelt down, resting an arm on his bicep and preventing him from moving.

“John.” You said firmly, making him look at you in confusion. “She ain’t in charge of you. You can share the bed with me. Ain’t nothin’ to it ‘cept sleepin’.” You assured him, hand squeezing supportively against his arm as he looked at you with scepticism.

“I guess… If we ain’t doing nothin’ but sleepin’.” He said slowly, looking you up and down, face filled with an emotion you couldn’t distinguish. You smiled, nodding assuringly as you stood and pulled him up with you.

He followed surprisingly easily considering how reluctant he had been previously. You moved to the edge of the room, turning off the main light and then back to your place beside the bed. You untucked your shirt from your belt before unbuckling it, slipping it out of it’s loops and chucking it haphazardly across the room as you began to unbutton your jeans. John looked away, face flushing as he held his hand in front of him to shield his eyes.

“What are you doin?” He asked, voice strangled as he struggled to keep his eyes in the other direction. You frowned at him, a chuckle escaping you as you shimmied out of your pants.

“You expect me to sleep in my jeans?” You asked with a laugh, making him shrug.

“I did… yeah.” He laughed back, clearly uncomfortable at your state of undress. You smiled to yourself cheekily, kicking the legs of your pants out of the way and slipping under the covers in just your shirt and bloomers.

John hesitated beside the bed, still not making eye contact as he looked literally anywhere except you.

“They’re just underwear John.” You teased, lying on your side and mirroring him earlier by holding your self up with one arm. “You got a son you can’t tell me you never seen lady’s delicates before.” You smirked.

“I seen em’.” He snapped back, clearly flustered. “Just never in a… platonic… settin’ before.” He explained, slowly lifting the blanket and slipping under it himself. You watched as he laid on his back, eyes on the ceiling as his hands moved around his midsection. You realised with a tinge of arousal that he was trying to discreetly adjust himself in his pants.

You licked your lips momentarily, really taking note of the flush on his cheeks and smiling as you realised with a hint of excitement that you had turned him on.

You hadn’t even been trying.

You didn’t mention what you saw, pretending instead to suddenly remember your book. Picking it up and fiddling with the bookmark as if it hadn’t already been in the right spot.

John turned to you, clearing his throat to get your attention and averting his eyes as you looked over at him. He had one hand on the lamp cord and he raised his brows when you focused on him.

“Ready?” He asked, jiggling the cord gently in question and pulling it down to shroud you both in darkness as you nodded in agreement.

Everything seemed quieter in the darkness. The silence stretching between you both and seemingly carrying outside to the street where distant chatter and the pad of horses hooves seemed suddenly non-existent.

You could hear his nervous breath somewhere next to you and you felt bad for putting him in this situation even if he had insisted.

Eventually his breathing evened out and slowed right down, letting you know he had finally let sleep take him. You rolled away from the sound of his quiet snoring and tried to clear your mind to follow suit.

You had promised him it was just sleeping. But you’d be damned if you weren’t wet at the sight of him fiddling with himself.

You closed your eyes, exhaling slowly as you tried to push the thought from your mind and focus on sleep.

 

~

 

You awoke very early if the glint of an orange sunrise peaking through the curtains was any indication of time. It took you a second to remember where you were as the unfamiliar room came in to focus. You relaxed a little when the night before came back to you before tensing again suddenly as you realised you weren’t alone.

John’s arm was slung over your waist and you could feel his warm breath on your neck. The hard, muscled plains of his chest and abs pressed against your back cosily. You shifted, inhaling sharply as you realised he was hard, his erection nudging insistently at the underside of your buttocks.  

You knew John and he would never voluntarily invade your space without your consent. He had been adamant the night before that you not even share the bed. Perhaps this was a bigger part of the reason why.

You shifted experimentally, trying to figure out how to move away from him without waking him. You knew he would be mortified if he realised he had strong armed you in to cuddling in his sleep.

You wiggled your hips in an attempt to move away, pausing as John’s breath hitched against your ear. You listened intently, quite liking the sound he had made. But his breathing remained even. You found yourself feeling slightly disappointed as you began to move once more.

John moaned, so soft you wouldn’t have heard it had his mouth not been mere inches from your ear. You swallowed, breathing open mouthed in an effort to be quieter as you wiggled your hips again. You felt his dick bob in response and a cheeky grin spread across your face as his hand tightened in your shirt.

You felt your folds become slick with your own arousal at the thought of John enjoying your ass against is cock. You moved again, this time deliberately moving in a rhythmic motion as you ground against him. Listening to his stuttered breath as his clothed erection ran along the crack of you ass. The hand fisting in your shirt clenching and unclenching as small mewling sounds graced your ears.

You chuckled to yourself, a grin spreading as you got a little more daring. Scooting backwards so you were firmly up against him, entwining your fingers with his and tilting your head so his breath was on your neck. Your breath stuttered as he exhaled against the sensitive skin on the side of your neck. His stubble tickling as he nuzzled closer to you autonomously.

You let out a small moan and felt him stiffen. Entire body tensing as he suddenly became aware of where he was. A silence lingered between you both as neither of you dared move.

After a few seconds John let go of your shirt, scurrying backwards and apologising profusely. You turned to look at him, a soft smile on your lips as you took in his flushed cheeks and chest.

He positioned himself on the edge of the mattress, putting as much space in between you both as possible.

He looked like he desperately wanted to leave but couldn’t bring himself to actually move. His arms were crossed loosely over his tented pants and he stared at the ceiling, unblinking.

You rolled to face him, placing a kind hand on his arm and encouraging him to look to you. He obliged briefly. Eyes flicking towards yours momentarily before locking back on the ceiling. He closed them in shame, silently begging you not to comment.

You shimmied closer, hand coming up to rest on his opposite cheek. He flinched when you touched him, making your heart stab painfully in your chest.

You moved forwards, hesitating for a moment before pressing your lips gently to his jaw. He inhaled sharply, lower body shifting uncomfortably as he clenched his teeth.

You pulled away, gauging his reaction before moving back in and placing a chaste kiss right next to the place you left the last. You continued to kiss down his jaw, not missing his stuttered exhale as you reached the soft flesh on his neck.

You nipped it playfully, making him whimper. He tilted his head, giving you better access to bite and suck, slowly making your way to his chest.

You heard rather than saw one of his hands move. Slowly it snaked it’s way around the back of your head, coming to rest in your hair. His fingers curled as you moved, grabbing a fistful of your hair as he rolled his hips. Small keening sounds getting stuck in his throat as you let one of your own hands slide through the open neck of his shirt.

The soft pads of your fingers finding a nipple and tweaking it gently. He whined, body tensing as he involuntarily jutted his hips forward in to the hand resting a top his crotch.

His breath hitched, eyes screwing shut as he began to slowly palm himself through his clothing. He refused to look at you. As if he was scared this situation wasn’t real or he would ruin it somehow by acknowledging it.

Your hand left his nipple and came up to rest on his cheek once more. With gentle pressure you pushed it until he was facing you. Dark half-lidded eyes locking on to yours, lips slightly parted as his tongue flicked out to lick at them. You smiled, pulling him forwards and pressing your lips together lightly.

He moaned ever so softly in to the kiss, your own lips parting to allow his tongue to slip through them. You kissed slowly, gently for what seemed like hours until he pulled away. Practically panting as he looked you over, flushed face hot to the touch.

“Are you…” He started to ask but you cut him off before he could finish.

“Yes.” You breathed, flipping the blanket off yourself and moving to straddle his hips. You had never been more sure of anything and you didn’t want him left too long in silence lest he start over thinking things.

“Uh…” he breathed as your wet mound pressed against the fly of his jeans. His erection bobbing eagerly against you.

He looked you up and down, practically salivating at the sight on your gorgeous pink/dark thighs against the contrast of your stark white bloomers.  

His eyes slid slowly from your legs, over your midsection before trailing down to the nest of dark/light curls poking through the hole in the crotch of your pants.

He swallowed thickly, cock pulsing as he struggled to maintain his composure. You smirked, leaning forwards, hands on his shoulders for leverage as you rubbed yourself against him slowly. He let out a small keening sound before closing his mouth abruptly, seeming embarrassed.

You felt your slick folds throb at the sound and suddenly you were desperate to hear it again. Sitting back as your hands moved to unfasten his jeans. He watched in awe, his own hands sliding to your hips and squeezing tightly as you freed him from his confines.

He groaned as the pads of your fingers brushed lightly against his tip, his eyes falling closed momentarily as he let out a breathy sigh.

“Please?” He asked, looking up at you urgently. Hands tightening as you took a hold of him and afforded a few long strokes that had him writhing under you.

He bucked upwards in to your hand and you laughed as he jostled you from your position on his thighs. He held you in place, preventing you from falling with an iron grip on your hips.

He was dripping like a rusty faucet. The inside of his jeans near soaked through from the shear amount of pre-cum he was leaking.

You watched it pool on his stomach as you let him go, his erection springing back against him and smearing the clear fluid across his abs.

You shuffled forwards, the heat in your centre too much to bare as you decided to get right down to it.

Sinking lower, you positioned yourself so he was at your entrance. Sliding backwards quickly you took him to the hilt without using your hands, making him cry out as you moved to sit back up.

“Fuck…” He whispered, eyes trailing over your chest as you pushed yourself up with your thighs before letting yourself fall back down on to him. He moaned under you, mouth open and eyes staring directly as you as you set a steady pace.

He felt so good inside you. It had been so long since you’d had a good fuck. You hoped he could last the distance but you just weren’t sure with the way his abs were clenching already.

He moved one of his hands, hesitating for a moment in front of your centre before you nodded at him to continue. A sly smile spreading across your face at the fact that he still felt he needed to ask if he could touch you.

He licked his thumb, pressing it against your clit and rubbing it in small circles causing you to moan aloud. You threw your head back, eyes screwed shut as jolts of pleasure shot up your stomach at his touch. He panted excitedly at your reaction, hand speeding up as you shifted your hips so he was hitting you just right inside.

You cried out when you felt the tip of his cock brush against your g-spot, tilting yourself ever so slightly to make sure he was hitting it every time you sank back down.

He stopped you suddenly, holding you down and bucking up in to you on the same angle. Short, sharp thrusts that had you cursing and mumbling his name.

He was so close already. His hand started to falter, as did his thrusts. You pushed him away from you and ripped yourself out of his grip, leaning forwards so your hands were on either side of his head you pushed yourself backwards on to him hard with each movement.

Your mouth moving wordlessly as you felt the familiar stirs of orgasm start low in your stomach. John was near shouting each time you took him. Arms shaking and feet twitching as you fucked him good and proper. He took your face in his hands, pulling you down and smashing your lips together in a rough kiss as you felt yourself begin to topple off the edge.

He moaned loudly in to the kiss, hips rutting against you as you started to clench around him. Your cunt milking him as you screamed out in ecstasy.

“John!” You moaned, long and loud as you came hard against his trembling form. The pleasure building to a peak and bursting forth across your entire body as you fucked yourself on him with abandon.

You slowed your pace, fucking him leisurely as you felt his seed begin to seep from your pussy and knew he had cum inside you. You chuckled softly. No wonder he had gotten Abigail with child. He was supposed to pull out.

“I…” He said breathlessly, an apology on his tongue as guilty eyes found yours and you sniffed a quiet laugh.

“it’s fine.” You said softly before he could speak. “I’m due for my time any day. I shouldn’t fall.” You whispered, letting yourself lie down on to his chest. Muscles giving out from over-exertion.

You felt John nod against your cheek as you pressed your face in to the mattress beside his head. His arms came to wrap around you slowly. One holding you close while the other ran soothingly along your spine.

“Was that… good?” He asked after a moment of silence, voice strained. He sounded embarrassed and suddenly it was way too hot to lie on his chest.

You pushed yourself up, the room spinning slightly with your sudden movement. You took a second to steady yourself before letting yourself fall sideways on to the bed next to him. He watched in amusement as he waited for his answer.

“Good enough for me to want to do it again.” You snickered, running a hand along his chest and leaning in to kiss the shocked expression off his face.

“Really?” He asked, stunned and a little excited. “That good?” He laughed, pulling away from you and searching your face for signs of a joke.

“Hmm.” You hummed in agreement, brushing strands of fluffy hair out of his eyes as you took in the look of modest admiration on his face. “Bet you’re glad you didn’t sleep on the floor.” You laughed, poking at his chest with a firm finger and watching as he grinned in response.

“Well if I’da known you wanted to fuck me I’d been up here much sooner.” He responded playfully, turning to stare at the ceiling as he exhaled slowly. You laughed heartily at that, remembering his previous hesitation and your promise of nothing more than sleep that lured him to your bed. You moved forwards to rest your head on his chest and sighing contently as his fingers ran through your hair. You decided not to point out his hypocrisy.

“Just let me know if you wanna do it again one day.” You whispered, the sun rising higher in the sky signalling it was almost time for you both to move on.

“Ready when you are.” He whispered back, the hand massaging your scalp moving down to rest on your hip as he pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead.

You giggled in response.

“We don’t have time now.” You said with mock firmness. You felt him smile against your skin.

“Well as you just learnt, I really don’t need long.” He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! If you did please consider letting me know! Comments make my week and keep me motivated! ♥


End file.
